This invention relates to a new and improved dual-voltage travel iron having an instant steam feature. Some travel irons currently being marketed, such as the iron shown in U.S. Pat. No. De. D-275,042, have handles that are removable from the main housing which makes it possible for the two parts to become separated with one or both parts becoming lost. Other travel irons known in the art are provided with fold-down handles which make the iron more compact for packing and travel. However, no known fold-down-handle travel irons have an instant steam capability, a structural arrangement which also permits operation of same in a vertical orientation whereby the travel iron may also serve as a hanging-garment steamer, and a dual-voltage circuit wherein the wattage output is the same in both voltage modes.